Motav Prophecy
Motav Prophecy , also localized as Prophets of Motav, is a recurring weapon in the Phantasy Star franchise. General Information Motav Prophecy is an ancient text said to have been left behind by the pioneers of an earlier age. Supposedly, there are secrets about techniques written on its pages. The cover of the book is primarily maroon red with light blue and gold accents. Along the bottom of the book above the gold line, there are words scrawled across the cover in an ancient language. On most depictions, the words are light blue, however, Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution makes them a bright pink. Whether the book is read from right to left or vice versa depends on the game that it appears in. The main image on the front cover is an intricate pattern depicting a photon, what appear to be golden, angelic statues, and an octagram. The design resembles a summoning symbol that appears when characters summon photon blasts in most games. On the book's binding, there are are some more inscriptions in gold. On the book's back cover, there is an upside down, blue triangle with a pointed white bottom. Two gold wings flank the sides of the small image. In Phantasy Star Online 2 es, Motav Prophecy is portrayed for the first time in a human form known as a Weaponoid. Phantasy Star Online In Phantasy Star Online, Prophets of Motav is a rare wand-type weapon that can only be equipped by Forces, provided they have at least 900 MST. When its special attack is used, the weapon will cast a level 5 Jellen and Zalure on the enemy. As a bonus, when Prophets of Motav is equipped, it will boost the power of RA techniques by 20%. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Prophets of Motav makes an appearance in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution as a cane-type weapon card that is only equippable by Forces part of the Hunters. This weapon card has two abilities. TP Growth allows it to gain 1 TP for each item or creature it destroys in a single attack. However, if it destroys multiple enemies with a single attack at once, it will only gain 1 AP. Ability Trap temporarily prevents an opponent character from using any special ability during battle, although action cards can be used normally. This effect ends when the battle ends. Phantasy Star Online 2 In Phantasy Star Online 2, Motav Prophecy is a magical talis that can only be equipped by members of the Force and Techter classes. Its hidden potential, Powerful Prophecy, boosts the effect of Photon Flare by a certain amount depending on the weapon's current ability level. Phantasy Star Online 2 es : See also: Character Chips in PSO2es In Phantasy Star Online 2 es, Phantasy Star Online 2's mobile sister title, Motav Prophecy makes its first appearance as what is known as a Weaponoid. A Weaponoid is a weapon which has gained sentience after being transformed into a chip, and its character art reflects that by displaying a human version of the weapon with its own unique personality. The chip's ability, Oracle of Guidance, tremendously increases attack power and boosts the player's element values that are strong against the currently selected enemy. For example, if a dragonkin is weak to ice, then the player's ice values will be boosted when the chip is activated. Category:Weapons